bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Көкөніс Әңгімелер
(romanized: Kökönis Äñgimeler) is the Kazakh dub of VeggieTales. It was dubbed in 2014-present at Bolashak Association, surprisingly using the somewhat non-religious cut. Translations Episodes *Тостер Бастап Әңгімелер (romanized: Toster Bastap Äñgimeler) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Қорқынышты Жүзім (romanized: Qorqınıştı Jüzim) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Сен менің көршімсің бе? (romanized: Sen meniñ körşimsiñ be?) (Are You My Neighbor?) *Рак, Шак және Бенни (romanized: Rak, Şak jäne Bennï) (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Дейв және Giant Pickle (romanized: Deyv jäne Giant Pickle) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Ойыншық Бұл Сақталған Рождество (romanized: Oyınşıq Bul Saqtalğan Rojdestvo) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Өте Ақылсыз Sing-қатар!/Өте Ақылсыз Әндер! (romanized: Öte Aqılsız Sing-qatar/Öte Aqılsız Änder) (A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!) *Супер Ларри және Fib бастап Сыртқы Ғарыш (romanized: Swper Larrï jäne Fib bastap Sırtqı Ğarış)(Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space) *Джош және Үлкен қабырға (romanized: Djoş jäne Ülken qabırğa) (Josh and the Big Wall) *Мадам Көкжидек (romanized: xanım Kökjïdek) (Madame Blueberry) *Ақылсыз Sing-қатар 2: Соңы Silliness?/Соңы Silliness: Көбірек шынымен Ақылсыз Әндері! (romanized: Aqılsız Sing-qatar 2: Soñı Silliness?/ Soñı Silliness: Köbirek şınımen Aqılsız Änderi!)(Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs!) *Супер Ларри және сыбыс Арамшөптер (romanized: Swper Larrï jäne Sıbırı Aramşöpter) (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Кинг Джордж және Даки (romanized: Kïng Djordj jäne Dakï) (King George and the Ducky) *Естер ... қыз Кім болды Queen (romanized: Éster ... qız Kim boldı Queen) (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Лайл Мейірімді Викинг (romanized: Layl Meyirimdi Vïkïng) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Ultimate Ақылсыз Ән Кері санақ (romanized: Ultimate Aqılsız Än Keri sanaq) (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Жүніс ән салу бойымен Әндер және көп! (romanized: Jünisän salw boy ımen Änder jäne köp!) (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Рождество жұлдызы (romanized: Rojdestvo juldızı) (The Star of Christmas) *тамаша әлем Auto-Tainment-тың автокөлігі! (romaized: tamaşa älem Auto-Tainment-tıñ avtoköligi!)(The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Баллада Кішкентай Джо (romanized: Ballad of Kişkentay Djo) (The Ballad of Little Joe) *An Пасха Кэрол (romanized: Pasxa Kérol) (An Easter Carol) *A Snoodle ның Ертегі (romanized: A Snoodle's Ertegi) (A Snoodle's Tale) *Опера сумо (romanized: Operanıñ swmoası) (Sumo of the Opera) *Дьюк және Ұлы Pie соғыс (romanized: Dyuk jäne Ulı Pie soğıs) (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Миннесота Чуке және Іздеу үшін Самсонның Тарақ (romanized: Mïnnesota Çwke jäne Izdew üşin Samsonnıñ Hairbrush) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Лорд Атбас бұршақтар (romanized: Lord Atbas burşaqtar) (Lord of the Beans) *Шерлук Холмс және Алтын Үкіметіне (romanized: Şerlwk Xolms jäne Altın Ükimetine) (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Супер Ларри және Жаман алма (romanized: Swper Larrï jäne Jaman alma) (Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) *Гидеон: Туба Жауынгер (romanized: Gïdeon: Twba Jawınger) (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moe және Үлкен шығу (romanzied: Moe jäne Ülken şığw) (Moe and the Big Exit) *Керемет Wizard of Ha-ның (romanized: Keremet Wizard of Ha-nıñ) (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Томат Sawyer және Хаклеберри Ларри ның Үлкен Өзен Rescue (romanized: Tomat Sawyer jäne Xakleberrï Larrï nıñ Ülken Özen Rescue) (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Абе және керемет уәде (romanized: Abe jäne keremet wäde) (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Миннесота Чуке және Іздеу үшін Нұхтың қолшатыры (romanized: Mïnnesota Çwke jäne Izdew üşin Nuxtıñ qolşatırı) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Сент Николас: қуанышты табыс туралы оқиға (romanized: Sent Nïkolas: qwanıştı tabıs twralı oqïğa) (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Пісте - Little Бала Яғни Woodn't (romanized: Piste - Little Bala Yağnï Woodn't) (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Sweetpea Сұлулық (romanized: Sweetpea Sulwlıq) (Sweetpea Beauty) *Ол мағыналы өмір ғой (romanized: Ol mağınalı ömir ğoy) (It's a Meaningful Life) *Twas түн Бұған дейін Пасха (romanized: Twas tün Buğan deyin Pasxa) (Twas the Night Before Easter) *Ханшайым және Попжұлдыз (romanized: Xanşayım jäne Popjuldız) (Princess and the Popstar) *Кішкентай барабаншы бала (romanized: Kişkentay barabanşı bala) (The Little Drummer Boy) *Робин Гуд және оның Eмес-Мәселен-Көңілді Ерлер (romanized: Robïn Gwd jäne onıñ emes Mäselen Köñildi Erler) (Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men) *Кедей Ханшайым (romanized: Kedey Xanşayım) (The Penniless Princess) *Лигасы керемет Көкөністер (romanized: Lïgası keremet Kökönister) (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *тұрған кішкентай үй (romanized: turğan kişkentay üy) (The Little House That Stood) *МакЛарри және вонючий Сыр Соғыс (romanized: MakLarrï jäne Smelly Sır Soğıs) (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Мерри Ларри және Шынайы жарық Рождество (romanized: Merrï Larrï jäne Şınayı jarıq Rojdestvo) (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Кеңістік Көкөністер: Фенхель Шекара (romanized: Keñistik Kökönister:Fenxel Şekara) (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Балдыркөк Түн безгек (romanized: Baldırkök Tün bezgek) (Celery Night Fever) *Сұлулық және қызылша (romanized: Sulwlıq jäne qızılşa) (Beauty and the Beet) *Нұхтың кемесі (romanized: Nuxtıñ kemesi) (Noah's Ark) Movies * Жүніс: Көкөніс әңгімелері Фильм (romanized: Jünis: Kökönis äñgimeleri Fïlm) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Қарақшылар Кім Істемеу Do Нәрсе: A Көкөніс Әңгімелер Фильм (romanized: Qaraqşılar KimIstemew Do Närse: A Kökönis Äñgimeler Fïlm) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales